


Hammer of the Gods

by Morefiercethanfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morefiercethanfire/pseuds/Morefiercethanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel may have made a small mistake. Honest, really small! After all it's not his fault the Nile's turned to blood, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer of the Gods

Castiel sighed. Four months. For four months he had been searching for God. The amulet had led him here. Karnak. The ultimate monument to the gods of ancient Egypt. He could still feel the leftovers of the raw power of the pagan gods. Although why his Lord would dwell in a stronghold of the pagan gods, he had no idea. Maybe it was irony. God’s way of showing the pagans that he was greater than they. He moved about the temple, unseen by the mortal tourists who had come to look at this majestic remnant of the vanished Egyptian empire. He heard a whisper in his ear, something that was not quite just the wind.

Walking into the Hypostyle Hall, Cas felt the amulet in his fist begin to warm. He strode over to a carving of an infinity symbol crossed by a flaming sword. He stared at it for a moment. Something about seemed familiar. As if he had seen that symbol before, or something very similar to it. He willed a bit of his grace into the active amulet and everything _shifted_. The human tourists who happened to be nearby stared at the spot where he had stood, where, for the briefest instant a man had been outlined in silver light.

Castiel staggered, pain blazing through every inch of his body. The pain began to fade, replaced by a sense of peace. He felt like he had gained something profound, something that he had lost, something that he hadn’t even realized that he had lost. He felt like, like,…he felt like he was back in Heaven. Wherever he was, he was on the same plane as Heaven. But… he wasn’t. Normally, when he entered his father’s realm, he could feel his grace begin to wax and shine. He felt the perfect peace of Heaven fill him. But here, he felt the same as he always did. Except that the peace felt stretched, like something that was serving as a cover for another more painful emotion.

He looked around the room he was in, covered as it was in solid slab granite, gray and heavy. The room had one door, carved with odd symbols. There was a phrase in some ancient tongue carved along the door. He cautiously sidled out of the room into a bigger chamber made of the same dark granite as the previous room. At the far end of the room was a throne of silver and gold streaked marble. Upon that throne sat a being seemingly formed of melting purple light. It’s face was turned away from Cas, but it looked like it was in pain. What was even worse was that it had wings. Wings!! They were like an angel’s but they were smaller than Castiel’s, and, as with everything about this being, they looked half-melted. Then the thing’s head turned up to look at him, and it whispered to him in Enochian, “Brother, help me.”

Castiel’s heart broke upon hearing those words. Whatever this thing was, he could not just leave it here. This was compounded when he saw the reason for the creature’s pain. It was bound to the throne with barbed chains, hundreds of them, like a dress of silver pain. He reached his hand out to the thing and as his hand touched it’s there was another blaze of light acompanioned by a wrenching sensation. When he looked up, they were standing next to the Nile, the source of life for everything in this land. What he had seen as a being of light, in Heaven, resolved itself into a woman in a golden dress on the mortal plain. She knelt by the river and rubbed a handful of dirt between her fingers. “Too dry. This land is in pain.” Then she rolled her neck like she was getting a kink out and stretched out her hands. There was suddenly a massive surge of power from her and the entire river before them turned to blood. She looked around and nodded definitively. “Good enough for starters.” She turned back to Castiel. “Now, then, can you tell me where I am?” Castiel’s eye’s widened and he flew away from her as fast as he could.

Bobby was sitting in his living room doing some research on a monster when Cas appeared out of nowhere. He looked nervous and extremely ansy. “We uh, we may have a problem.”


End file.
